El Rafael  segunda parte
by ajota08
Summary: continuación de El Rafael - Warning: castigo corporal/azotes/nalgadas


El Rafael - Segunda parte

By Marta

Nota del autor: para entenderla es necesario leer la historia "El Rafael". Esta parte está inspirada en el comentario que me dejó Lady Schumi con respecto a esa historia:

"Marta para que Peter se quede tranquilo, Neal no puede ir a la cárcel porque está prohibido el doble enjuiciamiento y Neal ya fue declarado inocente en un juicio".

Neal bajó las escaleras con cuidado, cada movimiento enviaba ondas de dolor de sus glúteos castigados la noche anterior.

Cuando despertó, había dado vueltas y vueltas en la cama pensando en el día de hoy y en la conversación que le esperaba con su padre… confesar todas las fechorías que aún no le había dicho al hombre.

Podría volver a prisión.

Pero no… su padre no lo permitiría…

Finalmente decidió bajar y enfrentar la situación.

Escuchó los movimientos de su padre en la cocina y se dirigió hasta allí, quedando de pie en la puerta.

Peter estaba preparando el desayuno – al parecer un básico omelette que le había enseñado El – y se movía con entusiasmo y tarareando.

_Tarareando? _Neal creyó que estaría tan preocupado como él, pero aquí lo tenía… tarareando.

Un sentimiento de soledad comenzó a apoderarse del niño.

En una de sus vueltas, Peter lo vio. "Hey! Buenos días!" saludó entusiásticamente "no me di cuenta que ya estabas levantado. Prepara la mesa por favor, vamos a desayunar" mientras servía en dos platos los resultados de su cocina.

Neal sólo pestañeó. No entendía la reacción de su papá, pero obedeció sus instrucciones.

Hizo una mueca al ver las sillas de madera dura de la mesa del comedor y se quedó de pie al lado de una de ellas.

Peter lo encontró así al salir de la cocina con los platos en sus manos. Depositó la comida en los lugares correspondientes y luego, con una sonrisita, fue a buscar uno de los almohadones suaves que Elízabeth había hecho para renovar los sofás – en realidad, los hizo pensando en las problemas frecuentes en que se metía Neal, pero ni Peter ni Neal necesitaban saber eso-

"Trae los vasos de leche y las tostadas que están en la cocina, por favor" dijo al tiempo que traía el almohadón.

Neal le dio una pequeña sonrisa y obedeció.

Ya sentados, Neal seguía observando los movimientos entusiásticos de Peter mientras comía. Todo en él parecía estar alegre y eso era algo que no entendía.

"Estabas…? Estabas tarareando?" preguntó de repente, sentado derecho en la silla con los cubiertos en ambas manos al lado del plato, sin haber probado bocado aún.

Peter detuvo el movimiento de llevarse una tostada a la boca y lo miró extrañado. En cuanto vio la expresión en los ojos de su hijo se dio cuenta de lo tonto que había sido. No le había contado las buenas noticias.

"Oh, cielo, lo siento" dijo mientras estiraba su brazo y ponía una mano sobre el puño cerrado de su hijo alrededor del tenedor "No te conté nada… esta mañana hable con una abogada amiga mía… me hizo recordar algo que fue muy tonto de mí no tenerlo en cuenta… te suenan las palabras "Doble Riesgo"*?" hizo una pausa para ver la reacción de Neal.

Inmediatamente los ojos azules se aclararon y una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en sus labios.

"¿Como pude haberlo olvidado? Ahora podremos informar lo de la pintura sin que corra el riesgo de ir a la cárcel! No pueden volver a juzgarme por lo mismo!"

Peter liberó la mano de su hijo para señalar unas cajas que Neal no había notado "Hice traer todos tus archivos para hacer un repaso de las acusaciones en las que te encontraron inocente… aún tendremos esa charla" dijo con una mirada un poco severa.

Pero Neal ya no tenía la cara de preocupación con la que se había levantado, cortó un trozo de su omelette y se lo llevó a la boca, saboreándolo con tranquilidad "Si papá, lo haremos" aseguró.

Peter continuó comiendo, pero de repente se detuvo "Esos son todos los casos, verdad?" preguntó.

Neal lo miró con una expresión ilegible… y se mantuvo en silencio. Peter suspiró y siguió comiendo.

El mediodía los encontró ensimismados en sus trabajos. Peter sentado en un sofá de un cuerpo con los archivos del muchacho y Neal acostado boca abajo en el sofá largo, apoyado en sus codos y con un pequeño grabador en la mano, confesando cada uno de los casos que su padre preguntaba.

"Bien. Este fue el último. Con la grabación y los archivos iremos a ver a Hughes" dijo al fin Peter poniendo a un lado la última carpeta.

Neal apagó el grabador y lo puso en el almohadón frente a su cara. Sin mirar a Peter comenzó a hablar "Papi… hay otras cosas…" dijo suavemente.

Peter le prestó toda su atención, se inclinó en su asiento y puso sus codos sobre sus rodillas, entrecruzando las manos "Dímelas"

"No quiero que el agente Burke se entere…. Sólo se lo diré a mi papá"

Peter se mantuvo en silencio un momento, pensando. Luego de un momento dijo "Ok, hijo, dilo"

"Mozzie es mi testaferro. El … se encarga de todos los negocios…y de administrar el dinero"

Peter suspiró, cerrando los ojos con frustración.

"Papi…" dijo Neal en tono de súplica.

"Qué clase de negocios?"

"Inversiones… con el dinero obtenido de…mis trabajos… y de manejar los objetos…"

Peter se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, nervioso, pasándose las manos por el pelo.

"Tienes algo por lo que aún no te hayan acusado?" preguntó luego de un momento.

"No papi, todo es dinero ahora…" murmuró Neal.

Peter caminó un poco más "Qué tipo de inversiones? Legales?"

"Pues…siiii… creo que sí… nunca se lo pregunté…"

Peter volvió a sentarse en el sofá "Lo averiguaremos." Luego de un momento, algo que había retenido de la conversación volvió con fuerza "dijiste _manejar los objetos _? Qué objetos? La caja de música?"

Neal cerró los ojos con fuerza y enrojeció un poquito, creyó que su padre no se daría cuenta de ese desliz… Mozzie ya había hecho negocios con la dichosa caja de música… "Si. La vendió…" murmuró su respuesta.

Peter se levantó nuevamente de su lugar y lo tomó de un brazo para obligarlo a levantarse del suyo. "Creí que ya no tendrías nada que ver con esa cosa!" dijo, sacudiéndolo un poquito.

"Fue lo último papá, de verdad! Fue lo último!"

Peter apretó sus sostenimiento "No querías que el agente Burke se entere de esto, eh? Pues bien, la ley no te castigará por eso, pero tu papá Peter sí" dijo sentándose de golpe en el sofá largo y arrastrando con el a Neal para colocarlo boca abajo sobre sus rodillas.

"No papá! Todavía me dueleee!" protestó el muchacho en vano, sintiendo como su padre bajaba pantalones y calzoncillos todo junto.

Peter observó las nalgas todavía enrojecidas de los chirlos de la noche anterior y comenzó a bajar su mano con fuerza otra vez.

PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! Dos palmadas en cada nalga reencendieron el fuego en el trasero del muchacho.

AAAUUGGHHH! AAYAAAYYYAAAYYYY! Neal llevó su mano a proteger su pobrecito trasero pero Peter se la capturó y la sostuvo en medio de su espalda.

PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! Peter no escatimaba fuerza en los azotes, dejando una buena picadura en los glúteos aún sensibles de su hijo.

OOOWWWW! AAAHHHHH! AAAAUUUCHHH! PAPIIII! Neal pataleaba y trataba de salir del regazo del hombre pero su padre lo retenía con más fuerza.

PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! La cola de Neal enrojecía y ardía cada vez más y el muchacho sólo se limitaba ahora a llorar, dejando la lucha de lado. WAAAA! WAAAA! PAPIIII NO MAAAAS OOOWWWW! NOOO MAAASSS!

PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! Con estos últimos cuatro chirlos Peter detuvo la paliza, dejando que su hijo sollozara unos minutos en su regazo.

Cuando escuchó que se calmaba un poco, comenzó a hablar "Espero que aprendas de una vez por todas que mentirme te conducirá a una sola cosa: una paliza"

"Si pa-pá" sollozó un poquito Neal.

"Te dije claramente que no quería que tuvieras nada que ver con esa cosa. La próxima vez harás caso a lo que te diga!"

"Si papi… No! No más! AAUUGGHHH! AAAHHHHH! WAAAA! WAAAA! WAAA!"

Peter decidió reforzar la lección con unos cuantos chirlos más que arrancaron aullidos de su hijo. Comenzó azotando la unión entre muslo y nalga que aún no estaba tan enrojecida como el resto de los cachetes de Neal, mientras el muchacho sólo sollozaba y pataleaba débilmente.

Finalmente, Peter solo comenzó a acariciarle la espalda y los muslos – tratando de no tocar su enrojecido trasero- y esperó a que el muchacho dejara de sollozar. Una vez conseguido esto, lo obligó a cambiar de postura y lo sentó en su regazo, poniendo sus nalgas en el hueco entre sus muslos para evitar que tocaran nada.

Neal saltó un poquito porque cualquier movimiento le producía dolor, pero de todas formas abrazó a su padre y lloró un poquito más en su hombro.

"Lamento mucho tener que hacer esto cariño, pero a veces no me dejas otra opción" murmuró Peter en su oreja . Acarició un rato la espalda del niño hasta que su llanto se convirtió en sorbos y respiraciones entrecortadas.

"Mañana iremos a ver a Hughes para entregarle la confesión" Neal solamente asintió en su hombro "Y ese dinero es malhabido, Neal, no puedes conservarlo…" agregó un poco dubitativo, realmente no sabía que hacer.

Neal suspiró y volvió a asentir, pensando en qué le diría a Mozzie .

Epílogo

Al día siguiente, un Neal sonriente salió de la oficina de Hughes junto con su padre. Una vez que había confesado todo, había sentido como si un gran peso se hubiera quitado de sus hombros. A pesar del dolor en su trasero, se sentía contento de haberse desprendido de al menos parte de sus fechorías. Cada vez estaba más cerca de limpiar su vida… y de hacerse un mejor hijo para Peter. El hijo que el agente se merecía.

Ahora… sólo quedaba la cuestión del dinero. La noche anterior habían llamado a Mozzie para conversar y – a pesar que el hombre se había tomado la cabeza entre las manos al enterarse que Neal había develado el tema del dinero – pudieron trabajar en algunas propuestas sobre qué hacer con él.

Finalmente, dándose cuenta que no podrían hacer nada sin descubrir el secreto de Neal, decidieron que el muchacho lo utilizaría para pagarse los estudios. Por lo menos algo bueno debía surgir de esto. Neal terminaría sus estudios secundarios y elegiría una carrera universitaria, algo que lo convirtiera en un buen ciudadano.

Un buen hijo para su papá.

Fin.


End file.
